I Need To Tell You
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: He had to tell her. He had to tell her just how much he loved his beautiful Fae . . . Fiyeraba, One-Shot.


**This was a request by Talbot-Stark because she was my 100th reviewer and got a suer-awesome surprise! So she got the honor of me writing a one-shot for her. **

***grumble grumble* Although she wasn't specific _at all_ about what the story was going to be about *grumble grumble***

**But she did request a Fiyeraba, so here it is!**

**Everything in this story is anonymous, take as you wish! I will not answer any questions about this story, this is purely for the reader to interpret as they want!**

**P.S. Sorry if Fiyero's a little O.O.C.**

* * *

Fiyero paced around in a circle nervously, wringing his hands with anxiety. Inside his chest his heart was fluttering violently. He had never felt this way before. He had never been consumed by so many emotions at once. He felt overjoyed . . . and at the same time, strangely nauseous. He felt like the happiest man on earth, yet he was terrified. He wanted to scream out with rapture, and he wanted to curl up in a corner and disappear from the world. His heart threatened to explode with all the emotions trapped inside of him.

"I have to tell her," he muttered out loud. "I have to tell her."

His friend, who was sitting nearby, snickered out loud. "What are you rattling on about this time, Fiyero?"

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks. "I need to tell her."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Ok, I caught on that much, I'm not an idiot, like you," he laughed. "Tell who what?"

"_Her_," Fiyero said, shaking his hands vigorously. "Elphaba . . . "

"Ok, we got the 'who' down, that's a start," his friend said sarcastically.

"I need to tell her I love her!" Fiyero finally yelled out all at once.

"Bingo! We have a winner! Look, we got the 'who' and the 'what' all in about . . . fifteen minutes!" he said, looking at his wrist at an imaginary watch.

Fiyero turned around. "You're a real help," he muttered.

He shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Ok, how should I tell her?" Fiyero said, more to himself, once again pacing in a nervous circle.

"Um, how about you go up to her and say 'I love you!' " he said, throwing his hands out in front of him.

"No, no, no, it has to be more subtle," Fiyero said, still deep in thought. "It has to be romantic . . . not too rushed, gentle, yet firm . . ."

"Damn, she must be one nit-picky bitch," he mused.

Fiyero slapped him upside the head. "She is not a nit-picky bitch. Take that back."

"Ohhhh, so _you're_ the nit-picky bitch."

Fiyero slapped him again.

"Why so violent, Fiyero?" he pouted.

"I don't think you understand just how madly in love with Elphaba I am!" Fiyero growled. "She's my life! My love! My entire world! I'd die for her!"

His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so maybe you _do_ know how much I love her," Fiyero said quickly. "But that's why I have to make sure that when I tell her . . . it will really make an impression. I really want to fully express just how much . . . how much I love her."

"All this talk of how much you _love_ Elphaba is _really_ starting to make you sound gay," his friend remarked.

"Oh, shut it," Fiyero growled.

" 'Tis your delight, sir, catching fire from one man to the next. 'Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more can man require than love, sir? More than love, sir?" his friend started to sing obnoxiously.

Fiyero cast his eyes upwards thoughtfully. "Huh, a song may not be a bad idea . . ."

"Pretty women! Fascinating . . . Sipping coffee, dancing . . . Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women sitting in the window or standing on the stair. Something in them chills the air!" his friend continued to sing.

"Ok, maybe not," Fiyero said hastily.

His friend sighed. "Chocolates and roses! Chocolates and roses! Come on! You can never go wrong with chocolates and roses!"

"But that's so cliche!" Fiyero said. "I want to be _unique_."

"Damn, you _are_ a nit-picky bitch."

"But someone like Elphaba deserves something unique," Fiyero said a little sharply.

His friend furrowed his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, especially since her life is just so _boring_ and _colorless_ otherwise."

"Why the hell am I friends with you again?!"

"Dude, chill. I'm teasing. I like her too."

"So do you have any suggestions?"

He thought for a while. "You know, with my girlfriend, I just go up to her and tell her how I feel. Works everytime. Of course, you first stutter and slur your words like a drunk five year old with ADD, but eventually the words will come out more smoothly and she'll know how you feel about her."

"I'm not particularly fond of sounding like a drunk five year old with ADD."

He laughed. "Dude, you'll be fine. Now just _go_."

"What?! Now?! I need to prepare!"

He started ushing Fiyero. "It's best to go and tell her now."

"But I need to--!"

"Shut up and just _go_."

Fiyero sighed, gathering up his nerves and striding over to Elphaba's room. He stood outside the door for just a moment before he forced himself to enter. Elphaba lay sleeping peacefully on her bed, the covers tossed carelessly around her body, covering her lower half. Her black nightgown glowed midnight-blue against her emerald skin. Fiyero was breathtaken by her subtle beauty and elegance. He didn't need to remind himself how he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

He quietly aproached her side and sat on the edge of her bed, hesitant to wake her from her slumber. Gently, he ran his fingers through her soft raven hair, and her eyes fluttered oen. Her eyes opened wide, and Fiyero placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh," he whispered. He smiled. "Hello once again, lovely."

"Fiyero . . ." she whispered. She couldn't believe her eyes. He couldn't be here. It was impossible. She was dreaming, she was sure of it.

"Elphaba," he countered quirkily. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "I need to tell you something very important. I need to tell you just how much I love you. How much I adore you, my beautiful Fae."

"You--" Elphaba began, but she silenced herself. She knew it was a dream, but she didn't want to wake. It was so wonderful, so she sat in silence and listened to him pour out his heart for her.

"You gave me reason to live. You opened my eyes, you showed me _how_ to live," Fiyero said, cupping the side of her face with a hand. She placed her emerald hand over his. "You made me grow up from a young naive dancing-through-life schoolboy to a mature and loving adult. And I loved every minute of my life I was by your side. I have absolutely no regrets. We have come so far as a pair. And you . . . Elphaba, I can't begin to describe how wonderful you are. You are the smartest person I know. You are also the strongest. I see how you carry yourself, head held high, back straight, facing your fears and troubles head-on. My beautiful Fae, you amaze me."

Elphaba broke out into a smile. "Oh, Yero . . ." she whispered.

Fiyero kissed her once on each cheek. "I want to let you know that I am happy. I have always been happy whenever I was with you. Don't think otherwise for a second. I love you, I love you, Elphaba, I love you so much."

Elphaba reahed up and kissed him passionately, and Fiyero returned the kiss. They finally parted, and Elphaba fell back against her pillows, her eyes closing as she slipped back into a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Sleep well, my Fae," he whisered. And then he vanished.

* * *

Elphaba woke, the dream replaying over in her mind. It had been such a wonderful dream. It had to be a dream . . . but it was so real . . . she shook her head and got out f bed, changing into a casual black dress and combing out her long hair. She closed her eyes, imagining his lips pressing onto hers, the warmth of his touch his gentle and loving words.

She began to doubt if what happened last night was only a dream.

But it was impossible to think otherwise.

She stepped downstairs, where she saw her good friend Glinda sipping some tea at the kitchen table.

"Glinda, you're up before me," she laughed as she helped herself to a cup of tes.

"Shocking, isn't it?" she laughed. "Oh, Elphie, I couldn't sleep last night. It's just that . . ."

"I understand," Elphaba said quietly, sitting herself next to her friend. She sipped her tea quietly for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her. She sighed, placing the cup down on the tabl.

"I dreampt of him last night," she said.

Glinda paused, the cup half-raised to her lips. Her eyes saddened, and she placed down her cup. "Oh, Elphie . . ." she began, her tone sympathetic.

"But it was a wonderful dream," Elphaba said. "He came to me and told me how much he loved me."

Glinda smiled sadly.

"And . . . it was so real . . . I could _feel_ him. I remember when he kissed me . . ." Elphaba trailed off, staring at her tea.

Glinda placed a comforting hand on her slender shoulder. "I am sure he loves you very much."

"Yes, he told me just how much he did," Elphaba said with a smile. "He's had his romantic moments and this . . . this was definitely one of the best."

Glinda smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "I love him too. He was such a great friend."

"He was a lot of great things," Elphaba said. "I love him so much . . . and I never got to tell him like he told me."

Glinda smiled. "I'm sure he knows. He knows."


End file.
